The World of the Mamodo
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: The same story, but with a twist, alliance, new people and Mamodo's. Inspired by "Yugioash" this Zatch Bell Fanfiction will burn as bright as a Passionate Flame!
1. Chapter 1:The Elemental Mamodo's

**The World of the Mamodo's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is of Zatch Bell, but the OC's. And please support the one who inspired me to make this Fanfic, "Yugioash" support his fanfic's and ideas. And with his permission, he gave me some ideas. I am loyal to my word and give credit when credit is do. So leave a comment on what you think and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:** The Elemental Mamodo's

It was a beautiful night in the mamodo world as the stars were glowing bright apon 8 different mamodo resting on some rocks in the mountains.

"Another day, and another village safe from harm. Good work guys and girls of course." said the mamodo boy with flaming hair that looked like a fire.

"Anything for you my hottie." said the tan skin mamodo girl with dark brown hair that went down her back.

"I say that it was a fanatics day. I think the mamodo world would be even safer if there were more guys like you leader." said the girl with light blue hair that reached her shoulders.

"Oh, if only sister. If there were more of him I wouldn't have to fight with you and Tera by giving you two the cold shoulder." said the girl with white hair in pig tails that were hold with blue ribbons.

"Oh, may the gods bless us that we have Cally with us." said the young girl with blond hair with a red hair band.

"Calcifer Flames, always the man that attracts the girls." the teen boy with spiky black hair.

"Yeah, the boss does have his way with the ladies right bro?" the boy with short, messy, spiked up yellow hair asked.

"Yeah bro. The C-Man has it all. Go Calcifer!" the last boy said with the same hair as the yellow one, but with light green hair.

"Can-it you guys! Your making me steam." their leader said as he was blushing up a storm and actual steam was coming out of his hair.

They all calm down and looked at the stars.

"It's a wonderful night. And we were just misfits for so long that we became hero's of this world." he said gazing at the stars.

"You can say that again. And do you know? The battle for the crown is in two days. You think King Bell will have his son's participate?" the blacked one said.

"Maybe, why must they do this every thousands years? Can't they do this with out so much violence?"

"I guess not. You know as well as everyone that only the king can choose not to have this battle."

"Tell me about it Dante."

"Oh. Would it be a shock if the King sign us up for the fight?"

"Like he ever would. We are the 'Protectors of the Mamodo World'. Why would the king even allow us, even if he knows that we were once outcasts he still wouldn't put us in." the leader finished.

 **At the Castle of King Bell:**

The king was doing some final preparations for the battle for the crown. He had everything set and was about to turn in for the night till.

"Your majesty!" a servant came in tired and out of breath as he made his way to his king.

"What is it?" he said with a tone of voice.

"It's the Elemental Mamodo's again. They saved another village from being destroyed by rogue mamodo's your majesty!" he explained.

"So they have." he went into deep thought. 'They were once outcasts of the other mamodo's, but now they are hero's that fight for what's right.' he then chuckled of the old memories he had. 'Flames, you've raised your son very well. Being in second can have its advantages.'

"Your majesty?"

"Tomorrow, send a quick message to the Element Mamodo. I would like to speak to them. And prepare 8 spell books as quick as you can and have them delivered to me." he said to his servant.

"Yes your majesty. Right away." he left in a hurry to do as he was told.

'Lets see if your son can live up to your legend old friend.' the king then went to his chambers for tomorrows meeting.

 **The Very Next day in a village not to far from the castle:**

"Calcifer! It time for breakfast."

"Coming mom!" the boy got up from his bed and went down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning baby." the young adult women with red long hair, blue eye, wearing a orange dress set the table.

As they eat there was a knock at the door. "Coming. Who is-?" as she open the door there was a servant from the castle.

"I have a message from the king for Calcifer Flames. The king wants to speak with him and the other Element Mamodo. Have a good day madam." he then left completing his task.

 **Later that day at the Castle of Bell:**

The Element Mamodo came all together as they made there way to the castle.

"What do you think the king wants us for boss?" the yellow haired mamodo asked his friends.

"Don't know, but will see." Calcifer said as they were in the main hall making their to the throne room.

As they enter the king sat at his throne waiting for their arrival.

They made there way close to their king and each bowed in respect.

"So you came? I am grateful for all of you and your coming." he said as he looked apon them.

"Terra Foster: Mamodo that mastered the earth." this girl has tan skin, long dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She wore a green short sleeve sweat jacket with a brown tang top that showed some of extremely large breast. She also wears cut-off short jean pants and brown combat boots. Even if she is a girl, but she has a lot of muscle that matches the strength of a giant mamodo.

"Aqua Foster: Mamodo that mastered water." she had long light blue hair with a hair clip in the shape of a dolphin, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue two-piece dress that has pictures of dolphins swimming and a tube top bra. (Kinda similar to Phoebe of the Elite Four if you want to know.) And to top it, she wears pink sandals with palm trees on them. She might not be as strong as her older sister, but she's more calm and goes with the flow like a wave at the beach.

"Crystal Foster: Mamodo that mastered ice." the youngest of the Foster sister's; she has white hair in pig tails hold by blue ribbons. Her skin is a little pale to her hair, but not as pale as a ghost. She wears a blue dress with white snow flakes every where and a little white bow on the neck of her dress. She also wears dark blue loafers with small snow flakes. She might be the youngest between her sisters, but she stays cool at any given situation.

"Spenn Chaser: Mamodo that mastered the wind." this teen boy has short, messy, spiked up light green hair and light green eyes. He wears a white short sleeve short and green shorts, but he has a long green coat that goes down his waist. He follows the wind where ever it takes him, and that means in combat to even if he can be a goof sometimes.

"Zips Zapper: Mamodo that mastered thunder." he has the same hair style as Spenn, but yellow and has yellow eyes. He wears blue long sleeve shirt and yellow sweat pants. He also has a yellow vest that has light bolts all over. He is the fastest of the group and can move at high speeds, but he can be goofy at times, cause he spent so much time with Spenn.

"Other then me and my son's, you can use thunder that is similar to our lighting attacks. I'm very impressed." the king said as he was ready to move on.

"Emmy Darts: Mamodo that mastered light." the youngest of the group has blonde hair and has a red hair band to keep her hair in-place. She has orange eyes that have a bright sparkle that looks like your looking at a star. She wears a yellow white dress and has little white wings that are tied to her dress. On her feet she wears white and yellow shoe. (Similar to Zatch's shoe's, but different color.) She is the most gentle of the group and the peace keeper, but she fights only when its truly necessary.

"Dante Darts: Mamodo that mastered darkness." the eldest of the group has spiked black hair that is a few inches bigger than Spenn's and Zips'. He also has dark purple eyes that can creep any one out, cause it looks like your staring at something that might get you in your sleep. He doesn't wear a shirt, but wears a long sleeve black jacket, black jeans, and pitch black boots. He is the teasser of the group and likes to pull pranks, but he can be serous and kind at times…..some times.

"And finally, Calcifer Flames: Mamodo that mastered fire…Well expect your father of course." the leader of this group has hair that looks like a fire. The first part of it was yellow, the middle was red, and the entire top of his hair was orange. He also has two different eye color, his right was blue while his left was red. He wears bandages around his waist and wears a green vest with gold outline. He also wears gray and black shorts with hot rod flames. And finally at his feet he has orange shoes that also have flames on them. The leader might be the second oldest of the group under Dante, but is the strongest for his passionate flame that burns in his heart.

"Your Majesty King Bell, why have you called apon us? Its only one more day before the battle for the crown. shouldn't you be making last prepositions?" the leader asked his king.

"Yes, your indeed right. I heard from my servants about your heroic's around the Mamodo World and from hearing these tales so much I thought you we're just rumors, but it seem your real enough." he said in his own tone.

"You bet you royal ass we're real." Dante said proud of himself.

"Dante! Show some respect in front of King Bell!" Calcifer shouted at him.

"Alright I'm sorry."

"I brought you all here to discuss matters that might make thing interesting."

"And what would that be you majesty?"

"I would like to sign you all in for the battle for the crown!"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"But your majesty why so sudden and so soon?" Calcifer asked.

"From your adventures so far and the mastery of your elements I can't see why not to let you all enter." he said to all of them.

They all looked at one another in confusion.

"But why? So far, if we leave the world might be harmed. And so far you should know of our past that we don't fit in with other mamodo." the fire haired boy said with sorrow as his team mates look at him in his pain.

"That I am informed of your past. And I have no objections to it." this surprised all of them.

"All of you have showed great display of your power's. And so you are given a chance to prove yourselves that you are no longer outcast." he said as his servants came in with eight different color spell books.

They all looked at each other one last time before looking at their books.

"So, what's your dissuasion?"

 **Later that night:**

Calcifer was at his home. Preparing himself as he was packing his bag, along with a red spell book.

"So, your finally going." he heard his mother's voice.

He turned to her. "Yes. I have to. When dad entered the battle a thousand years ago he was second to King Bell, even if their battle ended in draw. My father allowed him to win. And they knew after the battle that it took a toile on him which only lead to a short time with us before he passed." he said as he was holding back a tear.

"Oh, baby I know. I miss him to, but is this really what you want?" she came up to him and hugged him.

"Yes mom. In his honor I'll fight. Even if I'm going to fight my friends they understand and they will give everything they got at me as I would do the same for them. We'll untie once again and till the end we will fight and see whose left standing." he said as he hugged his mother back.

"Ok sweetie. But, before you go tomorrow I have something for you." she said as she unwrapped something she had in her hands.

They were green gauntlets with golden outlines just like his vest with flames on the palm cover.

"Dad's gauntlets!"

"I want you take them with you. You father would've wanted you to have them. You look some much like you father when he was your age all those years ago. He would be proud of you Calcifer. Just promise me, no matter what happens. You will always be you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will mom. If I win this, I'm going to be a passionate king, and end this battle once and for all. That I promise and I'll never give up on you, dad, or myself." he said with pride.

"My baby boy is all grown up." she hugged him tight.

 **The Day of the Battle for the Crown:**

"Well, this is it." Dante said with a black bag on his shoulder with the others ready to go.

"You said bro!" Zips and Spenn said at the same time.

"Lets give it everything we got." Aqua said.

"I hope we meet each other soon." Crystal said as she came with Terra.

"Don't worry. Where ever we are will find each other no matter what." Emmy said.

"Yeah! We're gonna knock them dead!" Terra said with excitement.

"Is everyone ready?" Calcifer asked his team.

"YEAH!" they shouted

"Then lets go!"

 **And that's Chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed it, because there's more to come. Till next time. SparkFlames Out**


	2. Chapter 2: Orlando and Calcifer

**Chapter 2:** Orlando and Calcifer

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is of Zatch Bell, but the OC's. Please enjoy and leave a comment.**

It's just a normal day in Japan, and at a school was just plain and simple.

Especially for the 'Boy Genius' Kiyo Takamine. But, let's focus on someone else.

This boy might not be as smart as Kiyo is, but just as smart to have a passing grade. Age 15, a year younger than him and a little friendlier. With short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white button-up shirt and blue pants. Orlando Pomeroy, the most kind hearted person you'll ever meet. He lives with his older brother since their parents moved out and took new jobs. And other than that, Orlando lives by himself, because his brother had to work in Delaware, America for a few months.

"Ok class, it's time to go," the teacher said as everyone started to leave.

"Hey Kiyo, you want to hang out or something?" the girl named Suzie asked the 'Boy Genius'.

"No, thanks," was all he said as he left.

The girl was a little upset as she was rejected. "It's ok, Suzie. He'll come around…. Someday….. Maybe." Orlando said to cheer up the girl.

"Thanks, Orlando. I'm sure Kiyo will hang out with us someday." She said with a smile filled with joy.

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he waved goodbye as he left.

Meanwhile, somewhere else far from where Orlando was:

"Ok... This is a problem." said Calcifer as he seems to not know where he is and not knowing where to find his book keeper.

"It wasn't long when we all left from the Mamodo World and from my guess, some of the other mamodo might have found their partners by now." he talked to himself as he started to walk.

He then stared at the sky. "I just hope the others are alright and safe."

He then turn his attention to his gauntlets his mother gave him.

"Dad, please. Give a hint or a sign where to find my book keeper. I also hope that he or she is a person that isn't selfish and cruel," he said. Then, suddenly, the gauntlets started to glow a little.

"What the?!" he said as they started to pull the fire boy.

Back to Orlando as he was walking home:

"Well, another day, another penny." he chuckled from his joke.

"I better stop by a shop and get some ingredients for dinner tonight." he made his way to a super market.

Few minutes later as he came out with a couple of bags.

"Well this should last me for two weeks or so." he said as he left to go home.

He walked and walked until then, he saw a little girl dangling from a very large tree. He ran over to a very worrying woman that seems to be the girl's mother.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"My daughter was playing with her kite when the wind blowed so hard, she lost her grip and it flew into that tree. She then went to climb the tree to get it, but she slipped and she's about to fall." she said with worry.

"Help!" the little girl shouted.

"Don't you worry. I'll get her down." he said as he put the bags down and ran to the tree as he climb it.

As this was happening Calcifer was still being pulled by the gauntlets.

"What in the name of Bell are you trying to take me to?!" he said then he saw Orlando climbing the tree.

"What's going on over there?" he question himself as he then saw the girl holding onto a branch.

"She needs help. That branch will break any moment. Even if he makes it there, they will both fall. The guy might get injured, but the girl will die when she hit's the ground." he ran to help, but as this was going, the gauntlets started to glow brighter.

"I'm almost there, little one." Orlando said as he was coming closer to the girl, but then the branch broke, but just as they fell, Orlando grabs the girl and was gonna take the fall. However, as they reached the ground, they were held by Calicfer.

"You guys OK?" he asked still holding them.

"Yeah, thanks." Orlando said as he got off and put the girl down as she made her way to her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter." she thanked them both.

"It was nothing. We just did what anyone would have done." they both said in sinc. They then looked at each other with wide eyes.

Then in Calcifer's bag, his book started to glow and his gauntlets glowed with a great shine. As this went on for a good minute, another large branch came and fell on top of Calcifer's head. If that wasn't enough, a second large branch came and hit Calcifer on the head and then fainted.

About an hour later at Orlando's house:

After what happened, Orlando brought Calcifer to his house to recover. The house was a blue, two story house. Inside the house was a little light blue and white. There was a kitchen, a living room, an attic, a basement, three bedrooms, two spare rooms, and three bathrooms.

In the living room was a very large black couch, a coffee table, a fireplace, and a wide-screen, plasma TV.

There, Calcifer was resting on the couch with a blanket until he started to wake up.

"Where am I?" he awoken.

"I brought you here cause you fainted after getting' hit on the head by two large branches from that tree." Calcifer turned his attention to Orlando as he came with a cup of tea and set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks, it was very kind of you." he thank Orlando.

"No need to thank me. Its me that should be thanking you. If you didn't show up me and that girl would've been pancakes by now." he joked which made both of them laugh.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Orlando Pomeroy, nice to meet ya." he stuck his hand out with a smile.

"I'm Calcifer Flames, it's a great pleasure to meet you too." he took his hand and shook it with his own smile.

"So tell me. You seem to be a little new around here, cause I never seen you around these parts of Japan?" Orlando asked the fire boy.

"Yes am new to these parts and I'm looking for someone. And my friends that I'm searching for." he explained

"Well maybe I can help."

"No I can't let you do that."

"Its ok I love to help." as Orlando said that Calcifer's bag that was right next to him started to glow.

"Huh?" he turn to his bag. "Can it be?" he asked himself.

"You ok, what's with the light show in your bag?" Orlando asked confused.

Calcifer then open his bag and brought out his spell book.

"This is why my friend." he showed him the book as Orlando took it.

"Can you read the words in the book?" he asked as Orlando open the book and started to read the only words there.

"This is weird, I never even seen this kind of writing before. Well there's only one word I can read. It say 'Fa-'."

"Wait! Before you read it-. Wait a minute." Calcifer then looked at the fire place and it seems that there was no fire going.

He then pointed his left hand towards the fire place as he then looked at Orlando with a serous face.

"You can read it now."

'Fai' Orlando said then the book glowed as a blast of fire came out of Calcifer's hand and it went into the fire place lighting the wood on fire.

Stared in shock as he saw what Calcifer just did.

"Well this proves this." he said

"What? Calcifer, who or what exactly are you?"

"Orlando, if you want I can tell you, but are you sure?" he asked

"You can tell me anything Calcifer." Calcifer then sighed as he ready himself to explain.

"Ok, you see I'm not really human. I am a being called a mamodo. I and over a hundred other mamodo children have come here to the human world from the mamodo world to compete against one another to win the right to be king of the mamodo that starts every 1,000 years." he explains.

"We mamodo are each given a spell book that which your holding now that allows us mamodo to use our spells to fight other mamodo. And when a mamodo's spell book is burned, they are sent back to the mamodo world. You see we can't use our spells unless we have a human partner that can read them." he continued

"So, I'm the only one that can read your spell book?" Orlando asked still listening to Calcifer.

"Yes, though others can read the spell, but we can't use the spell unless our bookkeeper says it. And that's not all. As we mamodo become stronger and strengthen our bond with our partner or any other way of finding power we can gain new spells in the spell book. Though only by knowing the power is there can we gain a new spell. But we can't always use spells for free. There's a price which is were humans come in. You see, we need your energy we call 'strength from within' to use our spells, but once our partners run out of that energy, we can't use our spells until they recover their strength."

"So, your in this battle?"

"Yes, but there are others that are force to fight and their spells sometimes make them fight till they see that they won."

"That's just plain cruel!" Orlando said in anger.

"Yes, I know. And it has been going on for thousands of years, but me and some of the friends that I'm looking for are, gonna put a stop to this." he looked serous. "We are gonna keep fighting and protect those that need protecting and be the last ones standing until the end and which ever one of us wins, we promise each other that we'll be a good king and stop this battle for the crown once and for all so no one will have to suffer from this." he said with a brave and strong face.

"But, since you're the only one to read my book you're my partner. But, I won't force you if you don't want to." he said in concern.

"I'll do it."

"wait what?"

"I'll do it. I'll be your partner." Orlando said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Once we do this, your life will never be the same."

"Well my life isn't that fun." he said with a sad smile.

"What you mean?"

"My life every since I was growing up I wanted to make others smile with joy and laughter. But, other just thought I was weird and I had little friends in my life. All I ever wanted was to accepted for being me." his smile changed to a frown.

"I understand." Orlando then turn his attention to Calcifer.

"I was lonely too in the mamodo world. My father was second in the last battle for the crown. He was good friends with the king now. King Bell is are king and my father and him fought in the last battle. They ended it in a draw, but my dad let him win. But, in the end the battle took a toile on him and he spent it with mom and me. And when he pass other mamodo looked down on me and made fun of me." he said holding in his tears.

"It was only me and my mom. It was lonely without dad. He was the greatest. He was my idol. I thought he be a great king if he won, but when he was gone I almost lost hope. I was gonna give up on my dreams of winning the next battle in my dads honor. Then I met others like me that went through pain and loneliness. So we came together and we be came heroes that protect the mamodo world." tears then started to come down his face then there was a hand on his shoulder.

He turn his head to look at a smiling Orlando with some tears going down his face.

"I'm sure. You're my friend and a friend in need is a friend indeed. I'll help you fine your friends and help you with this fight. I promise." he Orlando said with pride.

This gave Calcifer's face then turn to a smile. "Thank you."

Then the very next day:

It was a weekend and Orlando had a lot of time for him and Calcifer.

Both of them were in the basement and it was a big basement. There were two parts. One was a lounge with a couch, beanbags, another plasma TV, DVD player, a pool and ping pong table, a arcade game with thousands of games, a PS1, 2, 3, and 4, a Wii, a Wii U, and an Xbox 360.

On the other side was an excise spot for working out. There were weights, a bike, a trinomial, and many different thing for training the body. And Calcifer and Orlando were working out together lifting weights.

The day before Orlando said he would be Calcifer's partner Calcifer explained that they need to be in top form for the battles to come.

So they made a schedule to work out, train in using their spells, and their team work.

After an hour of working out in the basement they left for a jog out side as both of them had weights strapped to their wrist and ankles as they jogged.

Then as they jogged they found a place that is far away from people and where no one can see them train. It was very rock spot, but they didn't want to use Calcifer's spells on trees or it will cause a forest fire.

'Fai' Orlando shouted the spell and it destroyed the rock they were using as a target.

As they trained for hours they took a break and rested and to their surprise Calcifer got a new spell.

'Fairashield' was the spell and it happens to be a big rectangle shield that sends attacks back at the enemy from what Calcifer explained.

As the day come to a close they both went home as this was the day the team of passionate prepared them themselves for the great battles ahead.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did cause I also got some help from neomoon585. Next time: Zatch and Kiyo. Till then SparkFalmes out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zatch and Kiyo

**Chapter 3:** Kiyo and Zatch

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is of Zatch Bell, but the OC's. Please enjoy and leave a comment.**

It was morning as the sun shined on the house Orlando and Calicfer lived in. as the sun shine moved into the guest room where Calicfer was sleeping in he started to stir and awaken.

He got up with a yawn and started to rub the sleep out of his eye's till he smelled the wonderful scent of breakfast being made.

He got into his normal cloths and went down to join his partner.

"Well good morning." Orlando said with a smile as he was in his school cloths.

"Good morning." Calicfer said as he finished putting on his gauntlets.

"So, what are you planning on doing today? I have school so I won't be back till may noon or so, but when I'm we can get back to training." Orlando said as he placed breakfast for them on the kitchen table.

"That sounds good. I'll just roam around a bit and get some training in before you come back." he said as he started to eat.

"That's fine just don't get lost, kay. But, I know you can take care of yourself." Orlando said as he finished his plate and brought it to the sink.

"Don't worry, I will." as he gave him his plate and was ready to leave.

"Hold it! You don't want to leave without lunch do you?" Orlando came with Calicfer's bag that had a lunch prepared for him.

"Thanks, see you later." Calicfer said as he left, but he missed that his book started to glow in Orlando's room.

"What's this?" Orlando said as he went to get his bag, but to see the book was glowing knowing that there's a new spell.

" **Faruk**? I guess I need to ask Calicfer what this spell does when he comes back and when I get out of school." Orlando said he left with the book in his bag as he went to school.

 **Going so where different we see Kiyo in his room doing nothing when he should be off to school with his other classmates:**

So far Kiyo's mother tried he best to get him out of bed till.

"You know it's rude to treat your mother that way." turning over to the voice came from the window was from the prince of the mamodo world, Zatch Bell.

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked as the blonde haired boy jumped of the window and into hi room.

"My name is Zatch Bell, and I was sent here by your father to help you, but in return that you can help me." he said as he took out a letter from his mantle.

"Here, its from you father." he gave Kiyo the letter as he opened it and read it.

"Dear Kiyo: I know it might be late, but happy 16th birthday. Listen, it might a little sudden, but this boy Zatch needs your help. That's if your willing to help him. He came to me and asked if I can read his book, but I was unable to. Though I might not be able to read it, so maybe you might be capable to. So far you might be the one Zatch is looking for. Please read it, Zatch said that something big might come in results."

Sincerely, your father.

"This is my father handwriting, but…. I can't read a thing from this book." he said as he looked at the golden spell book.

But that was in till,

"Wait I read this one." he said, "Zake…."

'WAIT!" Zatch stopped him just before he could finish it.

"Don't say it yet." the boy said as he then turned to the open window. "Ok, now you can read."

"Ok, weird much?" he said as he was ready to read it again.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Then what seems to be lighting came out of Zatch's mouth and went straight out the window.

"What the…?!" Kiyo was shocked, "This is crazy! No human can do that!"

"Well, I guess this answers everything." Zatch said as he turns to Kiyo with a serous look on his face.

"Kiyo, there's something that I have to tell you that you might not believe, but this might determine our faith if you wish to hear it." he said.

"I'm listening," Kiyo said as he came back.

"As you can tell I'm not human. I am known as a mamodo, 1 of 100 mamodo from another world known as the 'Mamodo World'. We are sent here to battle each other to be crown king of our world that happens every 1,000 years. Each of us is given a spell book that are in many different colors. Before we battle we must find a human partner that can read our spells from the spell book which is the one your holding." he continued, "Infact I'm also the son of the previous winner of the last battle, King Bell. This is why I was chosen to be in the battle. And as the reader of my spell book you either help in this battle or not."

From hearing everything Zatch said Kiyo had to take all of this in.

"That's a lot to take. So, I'm the one that can read you spells? And your only spell is Zaker right?" he question.

"Yes, for now else. But, as time goes as our strength grows I can tap into more of my powers and new spells will appear." Zatch said.

"Ok, I think I understand… I think, but I'll think about it, during I can't believe I'm say this, at school." he moaned.

"Oh, and one more thing. I'll be training myself to help in battle so you don't get hurt that much, and I'll be your shield if I ever need to be." Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo said as he left for school.

As he went he was more focused on the book seeing the second spell had appeared.

"So this is the second spell? Rashield?" he thought, "After seeing what Zaker does I'm afraid on what this one does. But even so, I can help Zatch in battles. This beats coming here and study everything I already know."

As he walked Zatch was there too disguised as a backpack watching Kiyo from a far trying to get a better understanding of his partner.

As they made it to the school Zatch hid himself among the other bags and can tell that Kiyo was the only one not paying any attention in class.

As class went on Kiyo just answered a question easily as some of the other student awed. But as for Orlando he had a strange feeling ever since Kiyo came.

That was in till be spotted the golden spell book in Kiyo's bag and that strange bag that popped out of no where hiding near the other bags.

'Well, this is interesting.' he thought to himself.

As class ended Kiyo was about to leave with Zatch following him.

"Oh Kiyo, Kiyo!" Suzy shouted, "Are you going home already? Its not even lunch time yet. Its been a while since you came, why not stay?"

"Why bother?" he said.

"Well if your bored why not help me with my studies?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone and mind your own business!" he shouted.

"Hold it right there Kiyo!" Zatch said as he came out of his bag, "She's trying to be your friend and your just pushing her away. If I were you I would be happy to see that someone is trying to be your friend."

"Zatch, what are you doing here!?" he yelled.

"Well, as being partners I thought I should see how you do things here to get a better understand of you." Zatch explained.

"Oh, hello there. Are you one of Kiyo's friends?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Zatch bell." he said when Kiyo then dragged him up to the roof of the school.

"Well, I guess since you're here I might as well tell you on my decision," he said, "I decided to help you in this battle for the crown."

"Perfect, but no need to worry. You can still attend your normal life when were not battling or training, "Zatch said, "Oh, and as a bonus I'll teach other things you should know about the mamodo world and other things. you'll never know when it might come in handy?"

"Fine, but stay up here, and I'll pick you up after school." Kiyo said as he left.

"Ok, but after that we need to start training." the boy said as his partner left.

As that happen Zatch saw Suzy.

"Hi, your Kiyo's friend right?" he asked

"Yes, I'm Suzy."

"Its nice to meet you Suzy."

"Its nice to meet you too Flatch."

"Its Zatch."

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Kiyo told me to wait here and he'll pick me up later." he said.

Then as that was happen the bully Kane was pick on other students.

As it went on Zatch finally took knowest .

"Hey, why do you pick on somebody your own size!" Zatch glare at him.

"Say who?"

"Says me!"

"You please," he came over, "You should be afraid of guys like me."

"Hmp, heard of bullies like you. You just pick on others weaker and smaller then you to get your way, but you wont be able to get me." Zatch said.

"Big talk coming for a runt like you, beside I already have you." he said as he picked Zatch up as he was about to punch Zatch easily blocked it and kicked his arm setting him free.

As this was happening a guy named Eido was looking at Suzy while his mamodo Hyde say that they should jump in and take out Zatch.

'Jikir' He shout as the wind send them in the air to the scene.

As Kiyo was going to get Zatch he heard others saying Kane was on the roof.

"I'm sure Zatch will be fine." he thought.

"Kane stop it he's just a kid!" She shouted.

"Move out the way!"

"Don't worry Suzy when Kiyo gets here I'll show this guy that he can't bully other and me, Zatch Bell! He promised." the boy said with pride.

Kiyo heard what he said but,

"Like he would come, he only cares about himself."

"Your wrong!" Zatch shouted. "From what I was told he had many friends as when he was my age, but he grew he didn't have any friend cause he was smart. Your doing the wrong not him!"

"Zatch, I'm here!"

"Good too see you!"

But as this was happening Eido crashed into Kane knocking him out.

"Hey cutie, nice skirt." he said flirting with Suzy.

"Kiyo watch yourself. There's a mamodo here too." he warned as Kiyo brought out the spell book.

As they got ready Eido was still flirting with Suzy.

"Your gonna be my girlfriend, I'm wicked strong you know." he said as he grabbed here.

"Hold it right there!" Kiyo shouted

'Jikir' Eido shouted.

"Kiyo, hurry lunch the spell." Zatch said.

"You got."

'Jikir' again the attack came.

"Alright the first spell," Kiyo then shouted, 'Zaker'

The attack that came from Zatch's mouth went straight through the wind attack. As it made its way to Eido, Hyde came and picked him up and left.

"So, that's Prince Zatch Bell huh, he's a lot stronger than the others are. Hyde thought as they made their escape.

 **Then some where else with two other:**

"That was from a battle wasn't it?" a blonde girl named Sherry asked.

"Yes, and its from one of the top 6 like me," said Brago, "Prince Zatch Bell."

"So, it seems the battle for king has begun."

 **On a flag pole not far from the school was Calicfer looking at the short battle:**

"This looks interesting. Young Prince Bell has made an appearance." He thought to himself. "I should tell Orlando on what happen." He said as he left for home.

 **And there you have it everyone! Sorry it took so long but what can you do? I have some good surprises fro you all and its gonna be big. So till then SparkFlames Out!**


End file.
